1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a printer, and more particularly, to a toner cartridge converting device of a printer.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with gradually reduced price of a laser printer and an inkjet printer and the printing effect with high quality, the laser printers or the inkjet printers have gradually become an indispensable electronic product with personal or home. In particular, the photo printing function by using a printer has matched the level of any professional photo library store and makes the personal photo, color/black-white image files more close true color and more vivid. On the other hand, through a high transmission speed interface (for example, USB interface), the printing by a printer for large dimension and high resolution images is largely speeded up so that a user can more conveniently and more effectively accomplish the printing job of a high quality photo.
In terms of a laser printer, a toner supply unit makes toner adhered onto a photoreceptor drum so as to produce an image thereon. The operation principle herein is that a laser light irradiates the photoreceptor drum, then electrical potential differences are formed on the photoreceptor drum to produce an electrostatic latent image, and the electrical potential differences are used to attract toner so that the above-mentioned electrostatic latent image is transfer printed on a paper. However, the above-mentioned toner supply unit requires a driving unit including a motor, a set of gears and a rack, which makes four toner cartridges for four colors (yellow, magenta, cyan and black, briefed as YMCK) fixed on the circum surface of the rack and drives the motor and the set of gears so that the mechanical structure and the operation are quite complicated. As a result, the driving unit based on the above-mentioned principle is quite expensive. A singular driving unit occupies a high percentage of the total cost of a laser printer. Therefore, it is really needed to further simplify the mechanical structure and reduce the maintenance cost.